In performing dental operations, the breathing and air/water input produced by high speed dental and ultrasonic scaling equipment produces a large aerosol escapement, and this mist/particle combination is directed into the area of the operator's face, setting forth the threat of contamination or infection with regard to the dental operator and others. The above escapement can include removed solid tooth structure, decomposed organic tooth structure, bacteria laden compressed air and water, atomized blood and atomized saliva. Other hazards in a dental operation are (1) mercury vapors caused by mixing amalgam and spillage; and (2) the exhausting gas used as an anesthetic. The following prior art is known to Applicant: U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,536.